


The rise of the eagle

by Reaghan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Morally grey main character, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Blacks deserved better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaghan/pseuds/Reaghan
Summary: These Wings are made to fly - Wings by Little MixWhat are you to do when you're sorted into a different house than your parents and your brother? If it goes after Aquila Malfoy you pretend until you make it.As the world grows darker she will have to make the choice between what's right and what's easy.You want to know how this turns out then follow her through turbulent Hogwarts years
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy





	1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

Prolog

Every story has a beginning and so has mine. A long time ago the first Malfoy arrived in Britain from France. Soon the Malfoys climbed up the social ladder. Every single one of them had an ambitious streak a mile wide and the knowledge how to manipulate the people around them in their favour. The only downside was the trouble of conceiving more than one child. This circumstance existed long before Lucius Malfoy was born, and everyone thought that he would also be cursed with having only one child at best or none at worst. To prevent this the Malfoys betrothed him to Andromeda Black as they were known to be extremely fertile. When she ran away with a Mudblood he felt slighted in his pride. In the end he realised that he is now able to marry Narcissa Black who he thought as the prettiest of the three sisters. The marriage took place in the summer of 1973 shortly after the graduation of Narcissa. During the beginning of their married life Lucius treated his wife like his most precious possession but after five years passed by, he started treating her with cold and unveiled accusation for the lack of an heir. 1979 brought happiness in the life of the Malfoys again in form of a pregnancy. Draco Lucius Malfoy was born on fifth June 1980.

Its Yule 1980 when the miracle happens. Narcissa Malfoy approaches her husband hesitantly. _Lucius there is something I have to tell you._ Lucius Malfoy turns around to face his anxious wife. _Yes, my dear, is there something wrong?_ Narcissa’s voice becomes high in excitement: _No, I have great news! I’m pregnant again!_ Lucius rears back in shock. _Are you entirely sure?! The healers said… That there is no possibility of me getting pregnant again?_ she asks smiling. _I know but I’ve known for a month already. Why didn’t you say anything?!_ Narcissa flinches from the angry tone of her husband. _I didn’t want to get your hope up before I was entirely sure. The first month poses the most danger to have a miscarriage._ Lucius feels guilty as he sees how frightened Narcissa is of him. _Cissa, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to lose control like that, but I like to think that we don’t have secrets from each other._ Narcissa wishes that he wouldn’t have this outburst in first place, but she places a consoling hand on Lucius arm. _You have to understand that I’m scared not being to carry the child to term. The only reason I told you just now is that I can’t bear to have secrets from you._ Lucius wraps his arms around her, holds her close and quietly whispers into her ear: _Thanks for telling me how you are feeling. We can make it through together._

The time after the announcement is one of hardest but at same time the happiest times the Malfoy family ever experienced. The increasing conflict ensured that Lucius could spend less and less time at home with his family. At the same time the pregnancy was more difficult than the first. While Narcissa had barely been suffering from morning sickness and that also only in the first month during Dracos pregnancy she spent now the day being sick and feeling utterly exhausted. Furthermore, the healers tried to make her get an abortion because there was a high risk of her dying at childbirth. None of this could diminish the joy of becoming parents once again. However, they could not agree on what the child's gender would be. Lucius was convinced that it would be a boy because for centuries no girl had been born into the Malfoy family whereupon Narcissa pointed out that for centuries no two children had been born in the Malfoy family either. Besides her mother instinct told her that the child would be a girl just as it had told her that their first child would be a boy. Lord Malfoy didn’t want to believe that he had sired a daughter since his deepest desire is to make his family name big again which he believed would be only possible if he had more than one child carrying his name. A daughter meant that she would lose the Malfoy name once married. Lady Malfoy however was looking forward to having a daughter who she would treat like a princess and teach her how to be a daughter of House Black despite not wearing the name. When Severus Snape the godfather of Draco learned that Narcissa was most Likely due in end of July, he was horrified because the prophecy he overheard only spoke from a child born as the seventh month dies, and not of the year it would be born in. At once he approached Lucius to warn him not to tell anyone of the due date of his child and offered to teach him Occlumency. The only reason Snape made that offer was because he felt that he owed it to Lucius as he had taken him under his tutelage since his first year at Hogwarts. Both agreed to keep the knowledge of the prophecy from Narcissa. The reasoning of Snape was that he thought the less people know about the prophecy the better, but Lucius himself was quite worried about his wife as she seemed to grow weaker by day. Since the beginning to learn Occlumency he stayed more and more at home which to the outside was because he had to take care of his frail wife. Only two months before the expected due date he couldn't excuse himself any longer from going onto missions.

Shortly before July 31, the contractions started unexpectedly. Narcissa was home alone and too weak to move, so she did what she never thought would be necessary. She spoke a spell with which she would reach the healer on duty. Andromeda Tonks was about leave St. Mungos as the distress call of a pregnant woman reached her. When she realized where the call came from, she hesitated for a moment, but then her sense of duty made her pack all the necessary things and apparate to Malfoy Manor. Before knocking on the imposing door, she wondered how her sister would react to seeing her. _Probably not good_ , she thinks to herself, _but I hope she won't freak out._ A hoarse voice answered the knock. _Come in_. At the sight of her estranged sister the face of the woman lying on the bed drains of all colour. _What are you doing here?_ Healer Tonks answered resigned as she had expected this reaction _: I'm the healer on duty. You would know that I became a healer if you had bothered to answer or better said read my letters before burning them._ Narcissa cries _: I won't let you touch my baby!_ Narcissa is in a slightly hysterical state. Andromeda laughs derisively. _What do you think is going to happen? You can't actually think that I can infect your child with pro muggle sentiment just by delivering it in the world. Please let me help you! What’s more important your pride or the healthiness of your child!_ The healer is now pleading her sister to see reason. _Fine,_ growls the high pregnant woman, _but I want you to disappear as soon as the baby is born._ The birth lasts almost two excruciating days. Finally, on 1st August 1981 at 0.44 h the baby decides that it is ready to be welcomed in the world. _You have a daughter._ Andromeda Tonks tells her sister _Can I hold her?_ pleads the 26-year-old mother. The healer hands the girl her sister and asks holding a birth certificate what her name is. _Say hello to Aquila Narcissa Malfoy._


	2. Talks about the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war ends and Narcissa Malfoy makes arrangements to protect her daughters future

The birth of Lord and Lady Malfoys daughter Aquila Narcissa Malfoy might not have been as celebrated as the birth of the heir Draco Lucius Malfoy, but it still was a joyous occasion. Lucius was relieved that child wasn’t born in July bit also terribly ashamed that he hadn’t been present for the birth. Perseus a good friend of Narcissa and his wife Irene became the sworn godparents of little Aquila. One of the many differences between Muggle children and magical children is the fact that the eyes of children born into magical families had eye colour they would have for the rest of their life while Muggle babies have always blue eyes. The only negative thing about that is that Squibs also had eye colour of their future life despite not being able to perform magic. When Narcissa held her son for the first time and saw he inherited the cold grey eyes of his father she prayed to everything that mattered to her that he wouldn't turn out like him, cruel and arrogant. The same couldn't be said for her daughter as she looked into her big blue eyes that dominated her tiny face. Instead she got thrown back into the past when she herself had still been a little innocent girl whose curiosity had gotten her into trouble time and time again. Maybe that was the reason why Andromeda had completely taken her by surprise when she decided to elope with a Muggleborn after all until then she had always been the best-behaved sister and complied to their parents’ wishes. Sometimes Narcissa Malfoy wondered what made Meda change her mind but the feeling of betrayal kept her from asking or staying in contact with her sister at all.  
From the moment she held her daughter the first time Narcissa made a promise to protect her innocence even if she had to go against her values to do that. She swore to herself that Aquila would get involved with the Dark Lord nor one of his followers, because call it her motherly instinct or foresight she knew that her daughter wouldn't be able to cause pain or watch other be in pain. For three months after Aquila’s birth Narcissa Malfoy tried to come up with a way to ensure the future safety of her beloved daughter with no avail. During these months Aquila grew at a fast pace, and soon the tiny baby was replaced through a crawling toddler. To the surprise of all three Malfoys she hadn't inherited the white blond hair so typical for the Malfoy family instead her hair was light brown and quite curly. Narcissa hid her pleasure at seeing that her daughter seemed to come after the Blacks more than after the Malfoys. The Malfoy siblings grew despite Draco's initial worry that his parents would love his sister more and forget about him they grew quite close with Draco feeling important when his sister would try to imitate him. As Draco was barely older than a year, he couldn't pronounce Aquila's name right and always called her Ila which would later become her nickname. The peace and harmony in the life of Malfoys made them nearly forget about ongoing war what changed on Samhain 1981. In the early morning of 1st November 1981 Aurors stormed Malfoy Manor waking the inhabitants abruptly. How dare come her unannounced and frighten my wife and my children? Lord Malfoy asks his voice shaking with fury. The Auror in charge steps a bit closer and growls: You're under arrest for being a deatheater! You and your family have to come in for questioning! Lady Malfoy refuses by saying: My children won't be going! They have nothing to do with this! The Auror Alastor "Mad-Eye Moody who is leading the operation snarls: Now see here when I say that we must question in this accursed family you ought to listen if you don't want to be in even more trouble! The mother of two calls out desperately: What can a one year old and a three-month year old who still isn't able to talk possibly tell you? The dark skinned Auror says with a deep rumbling voice: She's right! These children can't be blamed for the crimes of their parents! He turns to the couple and asks in a calming manner: Is there someone that can take care of your children for the durance of your questioning? Lucius and Narcissa exchange a look before Narcissa calls Twinkle and Dobby, two houseelves and gives them the orders to take Draco and Aquila to the Greengrass family. The questioning seemed to last an eternity but in truth only three days passed until they were declared innocent and cleared of all charges based on the fact that Lucius claimed to have been under the Imperius curse and Narcissa had never been involved with the Dark Lord. As soon as they were released Narcissa Malfoy went to get her children from the Greengrass family. Perseus Greengrass hugged his friend and whispered in her ear: Are you all right? Normally Narcissa loathed touchy people and open affection but in this moment, she wished she could stay in his arms forever. After a while she answered dripping with exhaustion: Of course, I'm not fine. The whole time I could think of nothing else but the fear of never returning to Draco and Aquila. What kind of mother does that make me? The very best! Perseus tried to reassure the shaken woman. Narcissa shook her head. No, I'm not, but I will be. I might not be able to change Draco’s fate as the marriage contract states that I can't get involved in the raising of the heir but the same doesn't apply to Aquila. How can I help you Cissa?! asked Perce instantly. The woman called Cissa contemplated for a moment before answering: You're not still in contact with Lucretia per chance, are you? Perce was taken by surprise as it has been a long time since he heard that name out of Narcissa mouth. Yes, I am, after all, we are still friends. Why do you want to know that? He couldn't help but feel suspicious and afraid for his close friend. Narcissa saw the look on his face and assured him that she didn't want to harm them. They have a son in Aquila’s age, don't they? At that question Perseus Greengrass looked stern at his friend and asked sharply: You can't mean to betroth them? When asked this question, Narcissa Malfoys pretended not to hear him. She will be safe as the betrothed to heir Fawley. They will be able to protect her where I cannot. Perseus yelled at his friend in shock: Just last month you wouldn't have heard a word about Tia just because she married into a family that opposed the Dark Lord, and now you want your daughter to marry her son! Are you crazy? Why in the world would she agree to that?! Cissa sighed: I know I've treated her horribly and I guess saying that I wanted to protect her by staying away won't be enough. Perce looked at his friend in disbelief: How was that protecting in any shape or form? You don't understand! protested Narcissa. I wrote to Meda about Draco being born, Bella found out about it and the next thing I know she's being attacked by deatheaters. It was only luck that she got away! I couldn't do the same to Lucretia! Her words gave him a nasty shock and he gasped: Why didn't you tell me, Ciss? Ciss looked at him sadly. I couldn't bear to bother you with my problems. Besides the less people know how I truly feel about Tia the less danger I posed for her. In the aftermath of this talk Perseus Greengrass wrote a letter to his old schoolfriend in which he asked to meet. What he failed to mention was that another friend would also be present. Two days later Lucretia Fawley (neé Gibbon) arrived per floo at Perseus Greengrass home. Entering the salon, she called: Perce are you here? You letter seemed urgent? When Lucretia Fawley saw Narcissa Malfoy she turned on heal ready to leave and never return. Tia, please wait! I need to explain! Narcissa called after her desperately. The spoken to person whirled around and pressed out between clenched teeth: What is there to explain. You're dead to me weren’t that your last words to me?! Perseus placed a soothing hand on her shoulder. You will want to listen what Cissa has to say. After that if you still feel like it you can go. Lucretia reacted in an offensive manner but agreed to listen. I should have known that you’d be on her side Perseus Greengrass, like always. Fine I will listen, but it had to be better good. The explanation as to why Narcissa had acted the way she had took just a bit under ten minutes. A tense silence spread between the three people in the drawing room of Perseus Greengrass' house. Finally, Tia broke the silence and asked: You have a daughter? Where is she? I'll go and get her said Cissa before leaving the room. Lucretia turned to Perseus and asked expectantly: What is the real reason that Narcissa has decided to speak to me again? Perseus stuttered: W-What do y-you mean? Oh, come on, Perce, you can’t really expect me to believe that she mentioned her daughter not once but five times without having an ulterior intention. Perce relented and explained to her the wish of Cissa to betroth Aquila to Sullivan. At that very moment Narcissa entered the room holding her daughter in her arms. As a greeting Lucretia asked: So, this the girl you want to make a betrothal contract with my son. Let me see her. Mrs Malfoy looked frightened to the godfather of her daughter: You have told her? Yes, I have she deserved the fate you have planned for her only child. Directed to Mrs Fawley she explained: Lucius overheard a conversation between Dumbledore and the minister. Apparently, there was no body which is why he believes that the Dark Lord is not completely gone. He wants Draco to become a deatheater when he's grown. I have no say in that, but you have to see that I can't let the same happen to Aquila. Tia looked thoughtfully at her old friend and replied: We’ve thinking about setting up a betrothal for Sully, but you have to understand that I have to consult my husband first. Cissa looked down and replied quietly: I understand. Lucretia went home and told her husband Marshall Fawley all about the meeting. Since she fell in love with little Aquila like everyone before her and wanted to protect her, she tried her best to convince Marshall Fawley to allow a betrothal between her son and the daughter of an accused deatheater. He believed that even though Lucius Malfoy had been cleared of all charges that it didn't mean that he's innocent. It took a three-month long correspondence and meeting Aquila several times to agree to setting up contract. It stated that Aquila was forbidden from ever cheating on Sullivan Fawley and she had to speak to him before making any decision concerning their future children. Furthermore, they were the only ones able to dissolve the contract and that was only possible if they came to an agreement that they were better apart. Both families agreed that it was better to keep both children apart until they would turn eleven, otherwise they would see each other as siblings and never agree to marry each other. Narcissa convinced Lucius of the correctness of this undertaking by making it clear to him that by betrothing his daughter to a light family who was also against the dark lord, he would show that he had changed which meant that they could have a new start.


	3. The thing with magic and blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquila celebrates her birthday where she makes first friends and has her first magical incidence.  
> Later she learns about superiors and inferiors

1st August 1983

Nearly two years went by since that fateful day when Narcissa Malfoy had seen it as necessary to setup a betrothal contract for her daughter Aquila Narcissa Malfoy to protect her. Since then the little girl who had just started to craw went through quite the change. Not only did she learn to walk and to talk but she also went through a physical change. Her brown curly hair darkened to Black and straightened and she looked more and more like Bellatrix only her eyes were still the bright blue of her mother. Days before Aquila's second birthday, preparations for the birthday party had been in full swing. Invitations for all respectable families had been sent out and the houseelves had been worked like the slaves they are. Nothing stood in the way of a memorable day. The Malfoys didn't know yet how memorable that day would be.

The first guests to arrive was the huge Greengrass family together with the Lovegoods as Pandora Lovegood had been a Greengrass before her marriage and was still quite close to her siblings. Irene Greengrass looked around and asked full of anticipation to see her goddaughter: Where is the birthday girl? Lucius Malfoy frowned and said: I don't know! Cissa dear, would you mind checking what's taking her so long? Narcissa Malfoy sighed deeply already knowing that her daughter had probably gotten herself into trouble again which she seemed to manage on daily basis before standing up and leaving the room. When she reached Aquila's room she knocked shortly before opening the door. Aquila are you there? Everyone is waiting for you! Narcissa said somewhat impatient. I not coming called a voice from inside the closet. Come out there this instant! You're not a baby anymore! Narcissa turned louder in anger. Then softer Why don't you want to come? It's your birthday today. They're all here to celebrate you. Stepping out the closet Aquila said in a small voice: They're only going to tease me again. They call me always a baby and a killjoy. Who are they?! Narcissa asked dangerously feeling protective over her beloved daughter. Gregor, Iris and Lani, Aquila answered hesitantly, not really thinking her mother would believe after all she was their father's best friend. At first Narcissa was shocked but then she remembered her childhood and how she felt so much more grown than her cousins and too old to play with them. She kneeled to be her daughter's height and reassured that she would put a stop the teasing before asking if she felt up to face the music now. After Aquila nodded Narcissa took her by her hand and they went to join the others. While they were gone the rest of guests in form of the Bulstrodes Goyles Crabbes and Parkinsons had arrived. Perseus Greengrass at seeing his goddaughter entering the room called out: It's presents time! All in all, it became a good day despite Aquila's fears to be teased the whole day. She got great presents which were a painting from Draco, a broom from her father (Lucius she's much too young - Narcissa), painting tools from her mother and books about animals from the Greengrass Family. The best thing about the day was getting to know Luna Lovegood and Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, who were roughly her age. Luna would be going with Aquila to Hogwarts while Daphne would be in year above and Astoria in the year below. The three girls got along so well that their parents were already talking about setting up playdates for them. The Greengrasses and Lovegoods were the last guests to leave but just before they could there was a sudden sound which seemed to be a scratching at the door. When opening it a terribly hurt cat was lying on the threshold. Before anyone could prevent it, Aquila ran to the poor cat and pressed a hand to its fur. Out of nowhere a gold light surrounded the girl and the animal. The observers gasped at the sight as all of them knew that it was the sign of a wixen finding a familiar. As soon as the light disappeared, the attendant crowd was met by a frightening sight the girl was seemingly unconscious and the cat was healed of all wounds. Narcissa rushed to her daughter and cradled her in her arms. Wake up she begged terrified for Aquila. So, it's true then, Pandora Lovegood said in awe. What is true? What happened to my daughter? demanded Lady Malfoy to know. Pandora looked at her in a confused manner and explained: You've never heard about the tales of wixen finding their familiars before? Well, it is told that finding your familiar strengthens your magical core and it can cause a child's magic to awaken. You mean to say that Aquila that cats' wounds, Lord Malfoy asked full of pride. Yes, that's exactly what I meant, but you better bring to the hospital it seems that she's suffering from magical exhaustion, advised Pandora Lovegood Aquila's parents. Narcissa Malfoy was quick to pack her daughter's things before flooing to St Mungos.

How can I help you? asked the receptionist in a nasally voice. My daughter just performed her first magic and now she won't wake up! Narcissa said in an urgent tone. Go to the first floor and take the fourth door on the right, instructed the receptionist. Entering the room Narcissa saw her sister standing at a bed with a little boy in it. Of course, I should have known! First her birth and now this! You just have to be there for every big moment of her life! she scoffed. Andromeda Tonks turned around and at seeing the unconscious girl in her sisters arms she questioned worried: What happened to her? That's none of your damn business. It stopped being your business the moment you ran away with that Mudblood. Narcissa said scowling. Still prejudiced, aren't you? asked Andromeda resigned before adding: Listen, I don't like being in your presence either, but your daughter is an innocent party and clearly needs help, so I need you to tell me what happened. Narcissa hesitated before looking at Aquila and deciding that her health was more important than old grievances, so she went ahead and told the story of how her daughter had found her familiar and had healed her wounds. It turned out that Aquila would have to stay for as long as it would take her to wake up. Narcissa Malfoy was barely able to leave her daughter but she knew that she had to talk to an old friend. Lucretia Fawley was surprised by the visit of her school friend. Sure, they had been best friends together with Perseus Greengrass since they first been sorted into Slytherin, but she hadn't seen her since they had set up the betrothal contract between their children. Narcissa explained that she had seen her estranged sister and that she wasn't sure if she should start teaching about blood purity or not. Lucretia then made it clear to her that Aquila would most likely grow up in awe of the Dark Lord and that her desire to keep her away from him would fail. After this talk Narcissa Malfoy decided that she would keep meeting her sister a secret and vowed to never tell her husband or her children.

21.07.1986

The day dawned sunny and warm. Nothing could predict the horrible things that would happen in a few hours. The Malfoy sat in the saloon wearing formal attire. When do you think we're going? asked the girl her brother impatiently. When will you finally stop to whine? You're nearly five one would think you could behave as it befits a young lady of your class! The two children whirled around and saw their father looking at them sternly. I'm sorry father whispered Aquila Malfoy fearfully as she knew better than to anger her father. Sorry what was that I couldn't hear you said Lucius Malfoy dangerously. I'm sorry father. I won't do it again. promised his daughter in a louder voice. Yes, you won't! I will teach you a lesson after we return! told Lucius her with an unveiled threat. In the meantime Narcissa Malfoy had joined her family but she didn't bother to stop her husband as she knew that while he left her mostly free reign in the raising of her daughter he couldn't stand when their children acted like the children they were, no they had to be better. You can start behaving better by using floopowder on your own, both of you ordered Lord Malfoy his children. Lady Malfoy was shocked as she couldn't believe what her husband just said. She exclaimed: Lucius they're much too young! What if they get lost? Lucius just looked coldly at his wife before saying: Then it will be a lesson not to mess up again. Draco will be one day Lord Malfoy and Aquila will one day be Lady of a house herself. They need to start acting accordingly. Narcissa admitted defeat and encouraged her son by saying It's really easy. You have to step into the chimney, say clearly Goyle's Manor and then drop the powder. Draco disappeared in seconds. Now you Narcissa said winking Aquila forward. Aquila said her destination at the same time as dropping the powder and then she too was gone. Narcissa and Lucius looked at each other before Narcissa asked faintly What did she say?!. Lucius answered frowning I think it was Goynes Ano. She must have mumbled.

While her parents wondered where she got to and started a search party for her, Aquila flew from chimney to chimney hitting her head at every turn. Finally, after what seemed to her like an eternity, she fell out a fireplace into a homely looking living room. Hastily she checked for anything familiar, but it certainly didn't look like place she had ever visited before. Suddenly the door went open and a girl with bright pink hair came in who froze the very moment she caught sight of the strange girl. At once poor Aquila was bombarded with questions. Who are you? How did you get in? What do you want? I will get my parents they're going to know what to do with you and don't dare to leave this room, with these worlds the girl left the living room. Mum, Dad there is an intruder in the house the girl called to her parents. Nymphadora, it's rude to call Jonathan an intruder, scolded Andromeda Tonks who had stayed for once at home. The reason for that was the celebration Edward Tonks called Ted 33 birthday and for the occasion they had invited Jonathan Abbot including his family. Jonathan abbot had been Andromedas friend since the moment he told three fifth years of for calling her a murderer which most people believed of the Blacks. Imagine her surprise when she realised that ted had been his friend all along whereupon Ted had told her amused that she hadn't noticed anyone she though beneath her. His wife Meredith Abbot neé Cresswell was a Muggleborn who had been in the same year but in Gryffindor. Together they had two children. Thomas who was Nymphadora's age and Hannah who was seven years younger. Don't call me Nymphadora! shouted the pink haired girl angrily, and I would never call Tommy that we practically grew up in each other pocket! Andromeda just rolled her eyes at that and said: Well then, we will look what the stranger wants. While Nymphadora had been busy convincing her parents that there was someone who didn't belong here Aquila had pressed her against the wall fearful of what is waiting on the other side of the door and what the weird girls' parents would do to her. When the door opened, she looked afraid for an exit but there was none. The woman who entered had long curly brown hair and warm grey eyes. At the sight of the frightened girl Andromeda Tonks tried to reassure it with a soothing voice that they were not here to hurt her and that if she told them her name and why she was here they would try their best to get her back to her parents. I'm Aquila Malfoy and I was supposed to floo Goyle's Manor for Alabaster's coming of age party. I don't know how I got here, whimpered the girl. While Andromeda Tonks former Black contacted her sister Nymphadora entertained Aquila by using her abilities to change her appearance and Ted healed the scratches and the bump on her head.

Narcissa Malfoy stared at the letter rereading it twice. No, this can't possibly happen. Out of all houses it had to be hers, she thought to herself despairingly. She didn't resist when her husband ripped the letter out her hand. She only reacted when Lucius went to the door. Where are you going? Narcissa demanded to know. I'm going to get my daughter away from these people and then I'm going teach her what you have failed to. With that explanation Lucius Malfoy disapparated and appeared in front of a tiny house with a big front garden. He tried to open the entry door per force but was thrown back so that he landed on his bottom. Did you really think that I would let any stranger into my home just like that? said Andromenda Tonks with a threatening undertone. Lucius Malfoy stood up, brushed the dirt from his robes and said furiously: You can't keep me from Aquila. She'll never be a bloodtraitor! Before either of them could say another word a whirlwind of black hair came running out the house shouting Father you're here! Wait until you see what Nym can do! Lucius packed his daughter and disapparated before anyone knew what was happening. Arriving at Malfoy Manor he dragged Aquila to his study before telling her I will show you now exactly why you Muggles, Mudbloods and everyone who associates with them are beneath you. He showed her an artefact and asked if she knew what it is. When she shook her head, he told that it was a Pensieve that had been in their family for decades. Lucius looked at his daughters frightened expressed who was clearly expecting to be punished and reassured her by saying that he would only show her memories.

Memories

Muggles living in dirt barely able to light a fire to warm themselves. Muggles not being able to write and read.

Lucius Malfoy explained gleefully to his daughter that if they live like animals they should be treated as such. When asked why they still had to hide from them he told Aquila that the Muggles were prone to be violent and proceeded showing her following memories.

About a dozen men chased three children with torches in their hands. One of them taunted them with the words You will burn for being in league with the devil. The children turned into dark clouds and attacked the man. When they turned back into children the men were dead with gruesome marks on their bodies.

What happened to those children? asked Aquila with a shaking voice. During the age of the witch hunts children suppressed their magic in fear of being discovered. The suppression of their magic caused them to develop an Obscurial. They rarely ever lived beyond ten, explained her father expressionless.

A witch burning on a stake laughing as she did. About thirty adults in a heated discussion about how if the witch hadn't known the Flame Freezing Charm she would have died as so many before her and what should be done now.

Are we all in agreement to sign the International Statue of Secrecy? Approving murmurs followed Armand Potters question.

After both father and daughter emerged from the Pensieve Lucius asked Aquila if she now understood why she should never speak with the Tonks family. Aquila nodded and asked then in horror as if just realising: Am I now a bloodtraitor? You won't be if you never speak to your inferiors again and you won't do that will you? threatened Lucius her. Aquila hastened to reassure him that she wouldn't ever be in the presence of someone beneath her. She swore to herself that she would never disappoint her father again. Sadly, she didn't know what was coming nor how hard it would be to keep that promise.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story ! Feedback would be appreciated.


End file.
